


Of Bubble Message and Impromptu Date

by Purple_FreeSia



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mentioned Lee Jeno, Mentioned Park Jisung (NCT), Mentioned The Dreamies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29935227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_FreeSia/pseuds/Purple_FreeSia
Summary: In which Chenle sends a bubble about being alone with Daegal and Sungchan just wants to be a good company (for both Chenle and Daegal—Sungchan’s word)
Relationships: Jung Sungchan/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Of Bubble Message and Impromptu Date

**Author's Note:**

> I finally write about this new OTP of mine. I hope I could write about them more.

When Chenle decided to send a bubble about how quiet and lonely it is to be with Daegal only (because the gongju-nim has already fell asleep—Chenle said in the bubble as the addition to his rant), he didn’t expect to see the 180+cm, deer-looking guy, who just joined NCT for five months knocking on his door with a big bowl of tteokbokki and fritters, and a big bottle of peach juice in his hands (also with a very sincere smile on his face).  
“Sungchan?” Chenle can’t hide how surprised he is, “What are you doing here?”  
“Did you just say that you kinda feel lonely on bubble?” He answers while coming into Chenle’s house. He can see Princess Daegal is lying on the mattress while a movie or series (he suspects it was Penthouse Season 2) was playing on TV.  
“Do you subscribe my bubble or something?” Chenle’s snarky reply is expected to be honest, but it never fails to amuse Sungchan.  
“I saw on it on Twitter…”  
“Did you search my name on Twitter or something?” Chenle is one hell of a curious cat (pun intended) And Sungchan finds it hard to not be honest about it.  
“Do you like tteokboki?” Sungchan tries to change the topic.  
“That’s not the answer to my question, I believe.” Chenle is surely a very tough debate partner maybe because he is very used to the battle of wits in NCT Dream. Sungchan often wonders why most of the Dreamies are deadpan snarkers and quite a comedian, so he watches their contents then he understands that he might not survive being in NCT Dream with his level of humor and wits.  
“It is on my timeline, and I kinda want to visit you again and I promise I won’t break another glass today.” He knows that he will never win the battle of wits with Zhong Chenle so he tries to be slightly honest. He can hear Chenle’s melodious chuckles before he is getting up from the sofa to get them both two glasses for the peach juice.  
“Or do you expect someone else to come?” Sungchan doesn’t know how he suddenly gets the courage to ask that particular thing to Chenle. He knows when it comes to “being there for him”, Sungchan will never beat the hell out of anyone else who has been closer to Chenle since debuts.  
“Not necessarily. I just don’t expect you would knock on my door in the middle of the night because of my rant in Bubble.” Chenle anwers while pouring the peach juice for both of them.  
“So, you really are expecting someone else, aren’t you?” Sungchan knows that he might sound like a very possessive friend (boyfriend, preferably, but he might need more time until he becomes the boyfriend). Chenle blurts out an amused chuckle.  
“Who do you think they are?” He plays along with Sungchan.  
“I don’t know, Jisung, or Jeno-hyung or Renjun-hyung or Dreamies in general.” He starts drinking the peach juice to calm himself down.  
“Well, you’re partially right. I wasn’t expecting you to knock on my door, you’re right. But if you think I don’t like your visit, you’re wrong. I often wonder when you will come again. So, I actually appreciate your visit so much, unless….” Chenle looks at him in the eyes, “you break another glass today. If you do, I will totally ban you from coming here.” Chenle comes back to him with another deadpan snark. And honestly even though he knows those are jokes, Sungchan wishes he wouldn’t mess up this time so Chenle would look at him in a better light; so they could spend more time together; so he would like him more than he does now.  
***

A bowl of tteokbokki and much laughter later….  
“So, do you plan to spend the night?” Sungchan almost chokes on his peach juice. It looks like Chenle forgets the literal meaning of those words.  
“Doing what? You?” Sungchan chuckles in his attempt to flirt with his fellow 01-line. Chenle sighs, realizing how wrong his move was,  
“That’s a lame attempt to flirt, to be honest,” Sungchan laughs out loud, witness how he manage to make Chenle’s cheeks turn pink due to the bashfulness, “I don’t mean it literally. I mean do you want to have a sleepover here or not?”  
“Actually, I promise our manager that I will go back before midnight.”  
“But it’s cold outside…”  
“Should I sing I really can’t stay…” Sungchan tries to sing the melody of Baby, It’s Cold Outside and Chenle could only chuckles, amused by Sungchan’s remark.  
“You sing really well, by the way…”  
“I will come again tomorrow, if you don’t mind…” He proposes carefully.  
“I’ll be doing the radio live tomorrow…”  
“Oh…” Sungchan can’t hide how he is sort of disappointed.  
“But I could give you my house passcode, if you want to come and wait for me here.”  
“I can do that?”  
“Sure, you can.”  
“Then I would love to. I won’t give the passcode to anyone. I promise.”  
“The Dreamies know it like the back of their hands actually, but I think giving it to you as well isn’t going to be a bad decision.”  
“I promise you it won’t be. What do you want to eat tomorrow?” Sungchan’s eyes sparks in delight.  
“Can we have hotpot?”  
“Sure! I will get it deliver to your house tomorrow.” Sungchan gets up from his seat, “So, see you tomorrow?”  
“See you, Sungchan.”  
***


End file.
